


Hesitancy

by wontaeks (orphan_account)



Category: EXOPlanet
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-01
Updated: 2012-06-01
Packaged: 2017-11-06 12:11:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/418793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/wontaeks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Baekhyun smiled and turned his attention back to the road, cranking up the volume and rolling down the windows, cold night air rushing in and blowing their hair around. They both glowed with smiles in the dark. Baekhyun sang along loudly to the old lounge tune, belting the lyrics out the window while Chanyeol laughed, and soon Baekhyun turned off onto a dark side road, parking at its dead end and turning on the cabin light. "Do you like to swim?" Baekhyun asked mischievously.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hesitancy

                Baekhyun looked good in streetlight glow.  
                Chanyeol watched Baekhyun drive out of the corner of his eye, the yellow sodium lights infrequently spaced along the road illuminating his face in flashes. Baekhyun sat with his left elbow on the windowsill, cheek cupped in his palm, his other hand gripping the top of the steering wheel, a faint smile on his lips. The road before them was dark and unfamiliar, the reflective lines on the pavement rushing past in blurs. Chanyeol looked away and grinned, wondering where they were. He looked out his window and upwards at the sky, seeing stars scattered across the inky blue backdrop like spilled pearl beads. "Hey Baekhyun," Chanyeol said, still looking out the window. "Can we turn on the radio?" He looked at Baekhyun and smiled toothily.  
                "Sure," Baekhyun agreed as he took his elbow away from the window and switched on the radio softly. A sweet and familiar voice sang out from the sound system in Baekhyun's newer car, filling the air with a love song. They listened for a moment to the 1950's tune before Baekhyun spoke up. "This is a CD, I hope that's okay."  
                Chanyeol shrugged. "It's fine with me," he breathed. "I like Frank Sinatra."  
                Baekhyun smiled and turned his attention back to the road, cranking up the volume and rolling down the windows, cold night air rushing in and blowing their hair around. They both glowed with smiles in the dark. Baekhyun sang along loudly to the old lounge tune, belting the lyrics out the window while Chanyeol laughed, and soon Baekhyun turned off onto a dark side road, parking at its dead end and turning on the cabin light. "Do you like to swim?" Baekhyun asked mischievously, taking off his hoodie.  
                "Yeah, why?" Chanyeol answered, confused.  
                "Let's go," Baekhyun responded without explaining, patting Chanyeol's knee before he hopped out of the car and threw his hoodie in the driver's seat. Baekhyun sloughed off his shirt as he strolled towards the lake they'd parked by, and set it on a park bench, kicking off his shoes and pulling off his socks. Chanyeol got out of the car, leaving his door open, and was about to ask Baekhyun what he was doing when Baekhyun turned to face towards the lake, undoing his fly. Chanyeol gasped and covered his eyes, blushing.  
                Chanyeol heard Baekhyun's melodic laugh. "Are you really covering your eyes?" Baekhyun called, and Chanyeol nodded. "You like me, right?"  
                "Well, yeah, but…" Chanyeol tried so hard not to peek through his fingers.  
                "It's okay, I'll get in the water first so you won't have to see anything, and then I'll turn around and cover my eyes."  
                "You want me to skinny dip with you?" Chanyeol coughed, his hands flying away from his face.  
                He heard a light chuckle and the splash of water as Baekhyun waded chest-deep into the lake. "Only if you're not chicken about it,"  
                Chanyeol stole a glance at Baekhyun, and was relieved to see he was covered up to his shoulders with water, and facing away from Chanyeol with his eyes covered. Reluctantly, Chanyeol stripped off his jacket and shirt, shivering in the cold night air and setting them next to Baekhyun's Calvin Klein briefs. Chanyeol took off his shoes and socks, and finally and most hesitantly, his jeans and boxers, which he folded and placed neatly with his other clothes. The air was so cold and nipped at all Chanyeol's parts that should never be exposed to the elements, and Chanyeol shivered again, inching towards the water.  He experimentally dipped his toes in the lake, wincing at the chilly water.  
                And of course in the near pitch-black night, the klutzy Chanyeol tripped. Hearing the splash and the yelp, Baekhyun burst into laughter, turning around to watch Chanyeol regain his footing, submerged up to his waist.  
                Baekhyun couldn't help but stare a little.  
                He never thought that Chanyeol would have such a nice body. Baekhyun had always seen Chanyeol as the gangly, dorky and kind of creepy rapper who was tall and shy and skinny. Chanyeol's white chest glistened wet with lake water illuminated by moonlight, his muscled trunk delicately highlighted. His hair dripped, and a shiver wracked his body. Baekhyun could feel a blush creep up his collar and heat up his face.  
                "Baekhyun, this water is cold!" Chanyeol complained, his normally deep voice climbing up an octave or two.  
                Baekhyun laughed again, ignoring his thundering heart. "It's warmer when you get deeper."  
                Chanyeol tested what Baekhyun said, wading deeper into the lake and drawing closer to Baekhyun. He couldn't see much because it was so dark, but he stopped when he felt Baekhyun's breath on his face and warmth radiating through the water. Baekhyun caught Chanyeol by the wrists and smiled.  
                Chanyeol returned the grin threefold. "I guess it is warmer," he chuckled, feeling his face heat up at the touch of Baekhyun's pretty fingers under the water holding his hands.  
                Cautiously, Baekhyun laced his fingers with Chanyeol's, trying hard to get a glimpse of his face in the night. Slowly their faces became clearer to each other as their eyes adjusted to the dim moonlight, and a soft song they both recognized began to play from Baekhyun's far away car.  
                "I love this song," Chanyeol whispered, his focus suddenly zeroing on Baekhyun's lips. They quivered slightly as a cold breeze swept past, and Chanyeol tore his eyes away to look Baekhyun in the eye for a fleeting moment. His pulse pounded in his ears and he could tell his face was more than likely the color of a cherry.  
                "Me too," Baekhyun breathed, giving Chanyeol's hands a squeeze.  
                Chanyeol looked Baekhyun in the eye again. "Baekhyun, I—"  
                A line from the song playing reverberated sweetly across the lake, and Baekhyun smiled softly. " _You make me smile with my heart_ …"  
                "I like you." Chanyeol winced away from his own words, but Baekhyun let go of Chanyeol's hands to grip his shoulders.  
                "Um," Baekhyun began, looking down quickly. "I like you too."  
                Baekhyun kept his eyes downcast, and Chanyeol slowly tipped Baekhyun's chin up with a finger. Chanyeol's mind screamed at him to stop, but Chanyeol didn't want to.  
                " _Stay, little valentine, stay!_ "  
                Lips met softly and before Chanyeol knew it, Baekhyun was wrapping his arms around Chanyeol's neck and Chanyeol  hugged Baekhyun tightly to himself, ignoring the strange feeling of skin pressed on skin underwater. Baekhyun's lips were chilly and his embrace was firm as they hesitantly explored each other's mouths with warm and wet tongues. Chanyeol shuddered as Baekhyun wrapped his legs around Chanyeol's hips, the water making him weightless. Having Baekhyun pressed this close definitely made Chanyeol uncomfortable, but he couldn't say he didn't enjoy it a little too much. Chanyeol grinned as Baekhyun bit down softly on his lower lip then pulled away.  
                "Be mine?" Chanyeol asked sweetly in the dark, the song from Baekhyun's car drawing to its end.  
                Baekhyun nodded.  
                " _Each day is Valentine's Day_ …"


End file.
